The Twisted Tale of Cinderella
by Infinity Ryen
Summary: AU One shot! After saying yes to a drama role, Sasuke find himself regretting it instantly. Mild Shonen ai..


**Disclaimer: **Belongs to no one but me! Just joking.. .

This is a one shot I got while typing Lover's Diary (those who read Lover's Diary will know what I'm talking about…) but I change it. Just some inspiration and it does not have anything to do with Lover's Diary and the pairing is SasuNaru… Well… I hope you'll enjoy it. (smile) Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling error…

**The Twisted Tale of Cinderella.**

"I refuse." The raven head answered.

Before the class president, could say anything, Sasuke's fan girl screamed from the outside of the class causing the whole class to sweat drop looking at them.

"WHY? YOU'LL MAKE A PERFECT PRINCE!"

Sasuke stared at them for a moment before looking back at the class president again, "I'm not doing it."

"But Sasuke, the vote has already been done and you were chosen." They continued as they ignored the squealing fan girls outside.

"Vote again then." Sasuke said curtly.

"But-.." The class president was cut off by a certain blond with blue eyes.

"Don't give any more problems to the president, Sasuke." They turned the head towards the owner of the voice.

"Like I care, dobe." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Come on… You'll disappoint your fan girls and the director that way. I heard the script was written especially for you after he heard that you were in the cast." Naruto smiled at him, "It's just this time anyway. You won't get another chance next time!"

"I don't care and appreciate it." Sasuke folded his arms and looked away.

Suddenly from behind the class president, a figure ran full speed towards then.

"Uchiha…." The three of them looked at the figure who seemed to be surrounded by some kind of aura with a sweat drop adorned at their head.

Sasuke sighed and stared at the figure, "What do you want, Lee?"

"Say you've accepted it!"

"I declined." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Why?" Lee said in unison with Sasuke's fan girls.

"Because I'm not doing it. Get me? I re-fu-se…"

Lee's eyes widen in shock.

"But we need you so that we can show them the power of youth as taught by Gai-sensei!"

"That's why I don't want… I can bet that the script is idiotic…" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"That's mean, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hn." As usual, came Sasuke's simple reply.

Suddenly they heard a sob below which caused them to look down and saw Lee is now kneeling down the floor crying.

"I beg you! This script is written according to your characteristic and my last master piece before I leave this school!"

Sasuke stared at Lee and sighed in resignation, "Fine. I give up. What is the drama called again?"

Lee smirked proudly, "The Twisted Tale of Cinderella!"

"What?" Sasuke thought he had heard the wrong title.

XXX

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" Sakura who was acting as the step sister shouted. "Where are you?"

"_Why do I have to get the step sister's role? I should have gotten the Cinderella's role I'll kill Lee someday…! " _

"What are you shouting at, my dear?" Ino as the step mother asked.

"_Argh! Now I have to be the cruel step mother…? I'll have to act as if I'm scolding him…"_ Ino sighed in her heart.

"Cinderella. She's not here!" The spot light then shined on a figure seated at the side of the stage.

'She' stood up and said, "What?" annoyingly.

XXX

At that moment, Iruka who was seated beside Kakashi is currently enjoying his cup of drink got choked.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Yeah… What a shocking sight though…" He said in disbelieve.

"Agreed…"

XXX

The spot light just now revealed the cast for Cinderella who was done by Sasuke. He wore a black wig tied into a pony tail and an old rag dress.

"What?"

"_Why out of all people… I am the Cinderella…?"_ Sasuke thought in his heart glared angrily at the side of the stage where Lee is at.

"Cinderella! Are you done with your chores?" Sakura asked.

"No." He answered simply.

"No? And you still dare to sit around and act so carefree." Ino said with a twitch on her forehead as she smirked.

"I have no reason to do it."

Another vein appeared on Ino's head, "Then you'll have no dinner for tonight!"

Sasuke's fan girls down the stage watched the scene with teary eyes, "Aww… Don't be so mean to him…"

"Like I care! Cinderella! Get my gown ready. I'm going out!" Ino said angrily.

"To where, mother?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"To the prince's ball. They've invited all the available ladies in this country for the prince to choose as his wife." Ino explained.

"REALLY? Then if I'm chosen, I'll be the queen then!" Sakura squealed in delight.

"Yeah and we'll be a relative to the royal blood and live forever in luxury!" Both mother and daughter laughed in a similar style.

"Dream on…" Sasuke muttered as he sat down again. Both of them stopped at the same time and glared at him.

"Where is my gown, Cinderella?" They asked in unison.

"Some where on the stage." Sasuke said coolly.

"Sasuke! You are sitting on it!" A voice shouted from the side of the stage.

Sasuke looked down and saw two dresses, "Oh… Here you go, dear mother, dear sister."

"….. Cinderella! This is it! You are not following us!" Ino shouted with Sakura smiling happily beside her. "I want every undone chores to be done by today! Let's go, my dear daughter."

The curtains slide past, closing off the stage for a moment before it opened again. Shikamaru could be seen at one corner of the stage with a mike and paper in his hand.

"The time has come but yet, all Cinderella could do is sit at home, feeling utterly sad." Shikamaru said.

XXX

"_Are you sure he looked sad..? He looked pissed instead…"_ The audience thought in unison.

XXX

Shikamaru continued, "The ball started with the sound of the fireworks but the poor Cinderella could only stare at the beautiful but faraway castle. Suddenly, from no where a voice called out to her."

"Cinderella, you poor child." The voice spoke which caused Sasuke to look around. He acted shocked by Hinata's sudden appearance from above.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Erm… Ermm… I'm your Fairy God Mother…" Hinata said timidly with a light blush.

"And?"

"And? Oh… Erm…. I can grant your wish… What do you wish for?" She asked with her head tilt down even more.

"Get me out from this hideous outfit." Sasuke said curtly.

"Huh? But.. but… The script…." Hinata started to stuttered even more.

"Don't bully her, Sasuke! Follow the script!" The voice from before shouted again.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "I want to go to the ball."

"Huh?" Hinata looked at him.

"I said I want to go to the god damned ball…" Sasuke said with an irritated smile.

"Oh.. Okay! Ready?" Hinata nodded vigorously.

XXX

"In the castle, the ball has been going on for an hour; however the prince has yet found a person to his likings."

"Dance with me, my prince!" A few girls said in unison.

The blond prince smiled politely at them and shook his head, "See you later!" He then turned around and ran away.

"Don't run away!" They started to chase after him but the guards stopped them.

"Prince!"

XXX

"Naruto looked good in that princely outfit." Kakashi commented.

"Of course! He's my son after all." Iruka grinned proudly.

"Adopted son you mean.." Kakashi said monotonously.

"You don't have to correct me…" Iruka glared at Kakashi sideways which caused Kakashi to look away.

XXX

Back on the stage, Naruto was standing beside Gaara.

"Those girls are scary…" Naruto said.

"It's expected my prince. You are the prince after all…" Gaara answered him back.

They went in to a silent mode for a moment before Naruto faced Gaara with his puppy eyes.

"Save me!"

"I can't my prince. His majesty wants it." Gaara said casually.

"But you are an advisor. He'll listen to you!"

"Correction. I'm your advisor, not the King's one."

"No!"

Suddenly someone latched herself onto the prince.

"Prince! Dance with me and you'll fall in love with me! I can guarantee it! OHHOHOHOHO!" Sakura laughed.

XXX

"….."

"What, Neji?" Lee asked with his eyes still trained at the stage.

"Somehow… Sakura seemed to play that character well…." Neji said.

"……… I did write it according to her. It shows off the power of youth!" Lee said proudly.

XXX

Naruto stared at her with his eyes widen in shock, "AHHH! WHO ARE YOU?" He shook his hand a few times, trying to shake Sakura who is clinging onto him like a leech off.

"I'm your future wife, my prince!" Sakura said happily. _"I want Sasuke…"_

"AHHH! When did I say that? Let go of me!" Naruto shook his hand more vigorously and faced Gaara, "Advisor!"

Gaara sighed and shook his head, "Guards."

Two guards came and pulled Sakura away.

"Prince!" Sakura was crying as she got dragged away to the rejected group. _"This is so embarrassing…"_

XXX

"That's a very good act, Sakura!" Lee shouted quietly from the side at Sakura but Sakura returned him with a murderous glare which caused Lee to gulp.

XXX

Naruto sighed, "Why isn't there is someone I like?"

"Because you have me." Gaara said in his usual expression which caused Naruto to stare at him in surprise.

"I'm just joking." He added with a smirk when he saw Naruto's expression

"… I can never tell whether you are joking or serious.."

Suddenly everyone's eyes are all diverted to the side of the stage.

"Finally, the flower of the night arrived donned in dark blue." Shikamaru said when the spotlight shined onto him.

XXX

Sasuke's fan girls squealed from the audience area.

"Sasuke! You look so beautiful!"

XXX

Sasuke was walking into the stage with a blush and a vein popped out.

"Prince?" Gaara called out to the Naruto who was staring at Sasuke without a blink.

"Beautiful…." Naruto muttered. Sasuke overhears it and stomped over to Naruto and stepped on Naruto's feet.

"Ouch!" Naruto screamed as he held onto his leg.

"You! Out of all the people, you shouldn't be the one to say that!" Sasuke said furiously while blushing.

"But.. I'm just being honest…" Naruto said with a pout.

"It's not logic when you think of position wise…" Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed instantly, "Sasuke!"

"Hey, you two! No lover's quarrel now and follow the script!" Lee shouted.

"Shut up!" They shouted in unison with blushing adorned their cheek.

"It's not in the script…" Gaara muttered but he looked away when the two glared at him.

Naruto cleared his throat to get Sasuke's attention and then held out his hand with his body bowed slightly, "My dear maiden… Could have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's hand and sighed, "Sure…"

"It's 'I do'!" Lee shouted again.

Neji who was still standing beside Lee shook his head with a sweat drop, "Lee… You are ruining the script either way…"

"….." Lee blushed in embarrassment.

XXX

Sasuke accepted Naruto's hand and started dancing as Shikamaru narrates.

"They become the limelight of the night. However, one person is glaring angrily at the dancing couple."

Lights shone onto Ino who was standing beside Sakura, "How dare you, Cinderella…" Ino said as she gripped her fan tightly.

Shikamaru then continued, "They danced and danced till the clock strikes 12 am. Only then, our beautiful Cinderella remembered the warning given by Fairy God Mother."

"Oh… Its 12 already… I'm leaving." Sasuke turned around to walk away.

"Huh?" Naruto stood there with a stunned expression. Suddenly, Sasuke turned around and passed the one side of the shoe to Naruto.

"I almost forgot.. Here you go. You need it dobe."

"Sasuke! Follow the script for once!" Lee shouted but everyone ignored him.

The curtain closed up and the spotlight shone on Shikamaru. He frowned and continued, "The next day, our prince felt so sad as he did not know the name nor the place where the lovely maiden stays. After an advice from his advisor, he began his search throughout the country with just the shoe as the guide. When evening comes, Cinderella's house was the last house in the country. The prince decided to give up if she is not here also."

The curtain opened up revealing Ino who was facing Naruto and Gaara.

"Welcome welcome! How can I help you, prince?" She asked with a smile.

"The prince wants every available maiden in this household to try on this shoe." Gaara said as he present the shoe to Ino.

"Oh my… Such a lovely shoe.. The only maiden in this household is only my daughter. OHHOHOHOHOH!"

The prince and his advisor stared at her with a sweat drop. _"Scary laughter…"_

"Fine fine.. Call her out.."

"Will do my prince." Ino bowed a little and shouted, "My dear daughter! Where are you? Come out and try the shoe!"

Slowly, Sasuke walked into the stage in the rag attire.

"Yes mother." He smiled.

Ino's eyes widen in shock, "Why are you here? Where's your sister? I thought I've locked you up."

"I'm here because you called me. She's asleep and mother, you locked her up instead of me. I've switched place with her last night." Sasuke said with a smile.

Ino just stared at him speechlessly.

XXX

"_What a Cinderella… Somehow.. I admire her…"_ The audience thought in their hearts.

In front of them, Sasuke's fan girls squealed in delight, "So cool! Sasuke!"

XXX

"Whatever. Just try." Gaara said with annoyance.

Sasuke went over and wore the shoe which fit perfectly.

"So you are the one I'm looking for…" Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke returned him with a smile, "Yes."

XXX

From the side of the stage, Lee was grabbing the script tightly as he eyed the two main characters with eager, "Yes… This is it.. They are finally following the script!"

"But it's nearing the end…" Neji muttered.

"Shut up." Lee said in annoyance with looking back.

XXX

"That's the end it seems." Sasuke said with a smirk which caused everyone to look at him with their eyes widen in shock, "Let's run away and get married now!" Sasuke grabbed a surprised Naruto's hand started to pull him out from the stage at the other direction, away from Lee.

"SASUKE! DON'T RUIN MY PERFECT ENDING!" Lee screamed before fainting.

"Ten Ten, he fainted." Neji folded his arms and stood aside.

"Drag him in then. He's blocking the way." Ten Ten said coldly.

"…… You are very troublesome, Lee." Neji said as he dragged Lee into the back stage.

The curtain closed up again with Shikamaru standing in the middle of the stage under the spotlight, "From then, the prince and Cinderella lived happily ever after. The end…" Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome…" He then turned to one side and walked off leaving the audience all stunned to speechless before they started to applause.

XXX

"Say… What was this story about?" Iruka asked, still in a shock.

"Cinderella with a twist in it to show the power of youth?" Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

XXX

After Sasuke and Naruto ran away from the stage, they headed to Sasuke's private changing room that he requested as he wanted to get out from the dress quickly.

Naruto sat on the dresser as Sasuke took off his make up.

"That was fun!" Naruto said happily.

"Fun? Are you sure?" Sasuke frowned at him.

Naruto nodded vigorously with a smile, "Yeah! Cause I get to see you in a dress!"

"Stop that dobe…" Sasuke glared sideways.

Naruto pouted at Sasuke, "Ceh… Bastard.."

Sasuke faced Naruto seriously, "For your information, I wouldn't be wearing that hideous outfit if I wasn't conned into thinking I'm playing the prince part."

"But still… Just for once." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke stared at him and then smirked, "Well… There is one good thing…"

The blond tilted his head aside and looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What so good?"

"I get to see you in a princely outfit and you looked good in it…"

Sasuke closed the distance between their mouths and kissed him passionately which earned a moan from the blond. When he pulled away, Naruto blushed furiously with his eyes cast down.

"Though I bet you looked better in a maid outfit instead…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted with his blush deepen.

-The End-

What do you think? Thought of the drama part from Fruits Basket..… Review please!


End file.
